


One Thing I Know To Be True

by sash__sweetie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sash__sweetie/pseuds/sash__sweetie
Summary: Super short drabble.I have not written fic in probably 3-4 years and would love to get back into it. This is probably the shortest thing I've ever written, and is basically just a few sentences that popped into my head. Not pleased with it or anything, just trying to get back on horse and would (maybe?) like to expand this into more of a character study should I ever get around to writing properly again.





	One Thing I Know To Be True

Having had writers block on anything long recently, I thought I’d try out something short. Super short.

 

* * *

 

.

.

.

If you’d asked him (and if he’d been honest with you), he would have said that he could never forget a single thing about her.

 

How was it then that every time their eyes met, and the stunning blue of her eyes connected with his, it made it feel like he had never experienced anything like this before and never would again?  

 

It was in those moments that he knew – if it came down to choosing between her and the world, she would win. And as time passed, he wasn’t entirely sure that everyone else didn’t know it too.


End file.
